Meeting Room Mix-up
by KanaHaruno
Summary: One day during a world meeting Russia get the idea to mess with America. He finds him before the meeting starts and taunts him, but in an unexpected way finds out it isn't America, but his Brother, Canada. Could Russia have just meet a possible friend or will it all shatter in front of him? RusCan. T for cussing. Might add other pairing later on.


**Hello everyone. This is my first Fanfic so if it isn't that good i'm sorry and for a little extra info this is based off of a headcanon of mine and if ya'll wanna read it let me know and i can add it. Whelp i hope you like and there is translations at the end.**

Today was the last day of this year's world meeting in Berlin, Germany. What made it even better for a certain arctic nation is that there national Hockey team just beat a certain annoying nation called America. Said arctic nation was none other than Russia, and he had a plan for America…. Oh how fun it was going to be.

*Time Skip to just before meeting*

"Hehe!~ I can't wait to mess with that fat American.~" Russia thought happily on his search for a certain annoying American. He looked all around the conference hall but America was nowhere in sight. He searched for about thirty or so minutes before he checked the clock to find that the meeting was going to start soon. He then reluctantly started heading to the meeting room, only to start his search later.

When he got to the meeting room he noticed almost no one was there. Which wasn't a big shock in its self, but what shocked him was that America was at the meeting before Germany. 'This will be fun, да?' "Kolkolkol" Russia started chanting while walking towards the American. Russia was so fixed on messing with him that he didn't notice him being quieter than usual, and not as arrogant and annoying. "Привет Amerika~" Russia cheerfully greeted the blond haired nation.

"H-huh? O-oh... Hello Russia, but I'm not America." The younger nation told him, but couldn't say anything else before Russia began to speck again.

"Of course you are Amerika. Although if I was ever as bad as you where last night I would be embarrassed too, but I am Mother Russia, and Mother Russia could never be that bad, да?" Russia happily chirped.

"I'm s-s-sorry R-Russia, but, um... I'm n-not sure what you are talking about, and I don't think I want to or need to know." The blond said fearful of the Russian telling him something inappropriate.

"Hm? What do you mean Amerika?" The tall nation asked before continuing, "Oh! You mean French things, да? Нет I meant when I kicked butt in hockey." Russia happily chirped. Russia looked down to notice the blond acting weird. "Is something wrong, Amerika? I bring up bad memory, да?" Russia happily questioned, his whole goal was to annoy America so mission accomplished, or so he thought.

"I can handle being beaten up or yelled and cussed at because I apparently look like Al, but I will NOT be mistaken for him in hockey, understand? I can kick anyone's ass in hockey, especially yours, Russia. Remember how many times I have before? Or have you forgotten? It must suck to get your ass handed to you by a so called nobody like me, huh!? Do you know who I am now!? Huh!? I am NOT America! I AM CANADA, understand!?" The Canadian huffed, 'it feels good to let off some steam.' He thought having no worries that Russia might fight back, which the Russian couldn't do. He was in too much shock. NEVER had anyone done anything like this before, especially a nation like Canada.

Russia tried to say something, but was interrupted when Germany and everyone else came in and was told to sit down at their assigned set. Russia willingly obliged not really sure what he should say to Canada. 'Maybe during meeting something will come to me, да?' He thought while staring at the nation in front of him.

*time skip*

"Awe man, we still have more hell to go thru?" America whined most of the question.

"Yes you bloody git! Now stop complaining and shut that trap of yours." England scolded him.

"And now France butts in saying-"

"Ztupid Angleterre, jou should know he von't listen if jou yell.~" France stated.

'I was right,' a smile spread across Russia's face. 'It's easy to predict when happens every day, да?' The Russian said contemplating why he even comes to the World Meetings. "Why do I even come to these things? It's not like anything happens" he unintentionally said aloud.

"True," a voice told him "but if you didn't, Germany would get upset and you might miss something important." The Russian looked down to see who the voice belonged to only to look Canada dead in the eyes.

"Well... I can get notes from Baltic's or my сестры, да?" Russia said back.

"But they might not find something you do important, eh?" The Canadian said shyly looking down.

'Why is he being shy now?' "Well then it is not important, да? ... Why does Comrade care?" Russia asked almost coldly. 'He cannot win again... I forbid it!'

"Well not exactly and because it will go faster if there is less yelling... da?" Matthew stated hesitating on the last word a bit. 'Maybe I can show him there are no hard feelings this way, eh?' Canada was too busy thinking to notice the shocked look on the Russian's face

'H-h-he said... Да! ... But... Why? Mother Russia is confused. He is not like brother so it wasn't supposed to be mean, да? But I mistook for Amerika so not nicely... Да?...'Russia continued to try and figure out why the blond said yes in his mother tongue and didn't notice he was staring at Canada the entire time.

Canada started fidgeted nervously in the larger nation's stare. 'Why is he staring at me... Did I do something wrong? ... I hope not I was going to apologize for earlier... It would have been easier if he just didn't even notice me... Like everyone else...' The Canadian's train of thought was interrupted when Russia cleared his throat.

"Um... I am... Sorry about earlier Comrade... I was caught up in excitement to mess with your brother... So when I saw blond I went for it... I am very sorry and hope my apology is accepted, да?" Russia was planning to leave with that being said, but was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist.

He was about to see who it was, but stopped when Germany told everyone the meeting was going to start back again. Once everyone left the brake room Russia said, "I thought I was last person chosen as company, да? And you of all people. You just lectured me."

"... Oui... But I have something to tell you... But it can be later... So meet me hear after the meeting... Ok?" The Canadian asked the Russian, then released his wrist and left.

'... I wonder what it is, да? …I don't really want to go back, but he will get upset with me, да? ... I should go... If I stop making Canada mad maybe he will be friend!' And with his mind made up the Russian happily walked back into the conference room, and everything seemed right. There was barely any yelling, arguing or fighting. This started to make the Russia nervous. Normally if everything went right, something would go wrong. He just hoped it wouldn't be with Canada.

*time skip*

"All right everyone!" Germany stated, "It seems ze meeting vent faster zan expected, so ether ve can find somezing else to talk about or call ze meeting to an end." A groan and sigh of relief could be heard from here and there in the meeting room, but not everyone was happy that the meeting was over, and that would happen to be a certain nervous Russian, it was only because it meant the closer the bad thing was to happening. "Ja, ja, jou are all happy, but let's see if zere is anyzing else to talk about."

"Yea dudes, and let's not talk about something stupid like getting reed or all the McDonalds around the world! Ya'll understand? They are there to stay! AHAHAHA!" America said enthusiastically letting his 'country side' come out.

"America, please be so kind as to shut up with your weird obsession with fast food, and please learn to speck properly." England resorted, sipping his tea nonchalantly.

"I do not have an obsession and I am too talkin' properly!" America snapped back, letting his southern accent thicken

"America you couldn't talk properly if your life depended on it." The brit said with a slight sneer in his voice.

'Hm England is calmer than usual.. I wonder why.' Russia thought shifting his gaze from the 'lovers' quarrel to Canada, who so happened to be sitting in front of him. The Canadian was watching his brother and former caretaker bicker while his attempts to stop them went unnoticed. "I wonder what he wants to talk about... Oh well I will find out soon, да?... Hopefully it won't turn out bad." The Russian asked himself, unknowing of the Slavic nation watching him.

*time skip*

"Now zat ve have zat out of ze vay let's see if zere is anyzing else, shall ve?" Germany asked his question being answered with everyone nodding in agreement. They all begun trying to figure out what there was to talk about, but they came up with nothing. "Alright zen our next meeting vill be in a year in..." the German stated trying to find where they would meet up next. "... In... Canadia's capital..." he said the country name like it was some sort of alien nation. He looked up to meet the confused faces of the other nations, before continuing with, "Zat is vhat it says... Meeting adjourned." With that said everyone got there things and started to make plans with the other nations.

From the other end of the room Russia heard a certain annoying blond say "Hey bro-ham! Me and Japan are gonna go play some games at my place, wanna come?"

"Um s-sorry A-al but-" Canada tried to say but was interrupted by France.

"Jou idiot Mon petit Matthieu does not 'ave time to play zilly little games with jou, 'e iz going to be with 'iz- OW!" France was cut short by England smacking him.

"You bloody frog get you filthy hands off of him!" England snapped.

"HAHAHA! That's what you get you perv!" America laughed in his face.

"G-guys! l-leave P-papa al-lone... Please!" Canada yelled, but his pleading went unnoticed.

"GUYS! I think there is a ghost here! RUN!" And with that America, England, and France were gone.

Canada sighed "Why do they always do that... Oh! That's right I need to go talk to Russia! I hope he is still here... But I would understand if he went home, Hehe." The Canadian said rubbing the back of his neck, while heading to the break room. But to the lack of the young blonds knowledge Russia wasn't in the room waiting, but instead he was watching what just happened. "Is it really that important that he would refuse his family? ... I wonder what it is... *sigh* looks like I have no choose." And with that Russia left to find the Canadian.

*time skip*

"Sister, do you know where big brother is?" Belarus asked her older sister Ukraine.

"Hm not since the meeting, but I saw Liechtenstein go that way." Ukraine stated pointing in the direction that the younger nation went.

Belarus' eyes brightened at the mention of her friends' name, "Thank you Sister." She said before leaving.

The busty nation watched her sister leave with a smile on her face. "Now time to spy on little Ivan and Matvey." She stated skipping along to find the two male nations.

*In Meeting Room*

"H-hello?" Canada called out entering the room. He looked around and saw no one. He sighed "Of course he didn't come when the person who yelled at him asked."

He turned to leave, but stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder stopping him. "Not always, some people like when they are stood up to, да?" the younger nation looked at the owner of the hand to find it was Russia.

"R-Russia! I-I t-thought you would have left, not wanting to hear what I had to say." The Canadian shuttered looking down in embarrassment for thinking such a thing from someone.

"Hm? Why would you think that, little one?" The Russian question being utterly confused. "If I am asked to talk to someone I will, да? Questioning my character, little one?" The Russian asked unknowingly intimidating the poor Canadian.

"N-n-no! O-of c-course n-not." Canada shuttered trying not to say anything else that could annoy the Russian.

"That is good, да? Now what did Comrade want to talk about?" Russia asked getting to what has been bothering him all day.

"Oh! W-well... I wanted to apologize... f-for earlier." Canada responded looking shamefully to the side.

"Oh! That is all, да?"

"Oui… so…um…do you forgive me?" the blond asked looking up with pleading eyes.

"Hm~" The Russian hummed acting as if he was actually thinking it over thoroughly. "Нет, not yet at least, I will only accept apology if Comrade can win a hockey game against me, да~?" The Russian happily stated.

"Huh!" The Canadian replied in shock. "W-why!?"

"Because then I will know I was out of line, да?" The smaller nation pondered the larger male's reasoning and found it was reasonable, then accepted his offer.

Canada was about to ask Russia a few questions to get more information when a paw patted his leg and an all too familiar voice say, "Hungry!"

The Canadian picked up his bear after handing the Russian a piece of paper informing him that it was his phone number and to call or text him with more information about the hockey game and a quick apology for having to leave so soon and a quiet goodbye and "see ya' later".

Russia watched the Canadian leave, a small smile formed on his lips as he looked at the folded slip of paper. 'I can't wait till the game, he seems like he will put up fight, да?' And with that thought the giant of a man left the small break room, unknowing of the eyes that had been watching the whole scene.

*time skip*

Russia had been sitting in his hotel room for almost an hour pondering wither he should call his, hopefully, soon to be Canadian friend. Seeing as he hadn't given Canada his number, the Canadian couldn't call him to ask him anything. "What if that is what he wanted? To act like he cared about wither or not I forgave him when he didn't, and just hope I would forget, да? ... Is he really like that? Нет! He can't… he seemed so…nice…" The Russian's rant was cut short by a knock at his door; he sighed and got up to answer it. 'If it is not сестры or important, someone will get hurt, Да?" His signature creepy smile slowly started to form on his face as he walked over to the door. He opened the door to reveal...

**Translations:**

**Да – Da – Yes (Russian)**

**Привет – Privet – Hello (Russian)**

**Нет – Нет – No (Russian)**

**Angleterre – England (French)**

**Oui – Yes (French)**

**Сестры – Sestry – Sisters (Russian)**


End file.
